khilariafandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowhand
The Shadowhand is a faction made up of assassins, thieves, and manipulators that deal in information gathering, blackmail, assassinations, and thievery, within the continent of Orsandia, specifically, the Caesterion Kingdom. Business operations within the Shadowhand have been kept extremely confidential. Therefore, most members are not aware of who the leader is, nor what the goals of the Shadowhand are. Goals The Shadowhand's main goal is to create a tyrannical form of government within Orsandia by operating in the shadows. Following this goal, there have been multiple suspicions that the Shadowhand has influenced multiple political elections of Kings and Queens and political movements across Orsandia. However, though there may have been strong motives for the Shadowhand to tamper with elections, these suspicions have never been proven due to their confidential and careful operations. Recently, with the sudden death of King Clayton Dragonclaw, rumors have spread that the Shadowhand may have used one of their members for the assassination. The Caesterion Kingdom's government has kept this to themselves as to try and snuff out the unknown leaders of the Shadowhand. Notable Members Dirtak T'Linorzza Dirtak T'Linorzza is a male Dark Elf and is the head of the Shadowhand Conclave. Dirtak was a co-founder of the Shadowhand Thieves' Guild along with the other co-founder, Gale Luroh. However, Dirtak found that Gale was unwilling to expand the Shadowhand's reach beyond the walls of Dragos, though the guild was thriving. Due to this disagreement, Dirtak created a movement within the thieves' guild causing the members to turn against Gale, which ended with Dirtak killing her during an underground riot. As the sole leader of the Shadowhand, Dirtak created the Shadowhand Conclave, a council within the Shadowhand to discuss executive decisions about the future operations of the Shadowhand. Aloane Ra'Daando Aloane Ra'Daando is a female Dark Elf and a member of the Shadowhand Conclave. Aloane's skills in manipulation and assassination have caused her to rise the ranks rapidly, nearly as quick as Dirtak. She is the main advisor of Dirtak regarding the business operations over the continent of Orsandia. Beggar Beggar is a male Kenku member of the Shadowhand Conclave. Beggar though young, was chosen to be part of the Shadowhand Conclave because of his deep connections to fences throughout the Caesterion Kingdom. Umog Clanslayer Umog Clanslayer is a female Orc member of the Shadowhand Conclave, Umog is the most recent addition to the Shadowhand Conclave due to her connections with the thieves guilds within the Zoli Empire and due to the goals of the Shadowhand to expand their business outside of the Caesterion Kingdom. Thoril Whitestone Thoril Whitestone is a long-time member of the Shadowhand Conclave due to his deep connection to the Krigas family of the Krigas Province. History The Shadowhand has been around for nearly as long as the Caesterion Kingdom was founded. - One leader? or many? No one knows. - started off as a simple thieves guild and as gold amassed, they branched out across the Caesterion Kingdom leading to a higher caliber of work related to information trading and assassinations. - Attempts to dissolve this faction have failed, each secret base they find, another is created